Shock sensitive items, ranging from electronic equipment to explosives and ammunition, necessitate special care in their storage and transport. Towards such an end, the containers for such items must be specially adapted to isolate and protect the items. Traditionally, containers for shock-sensitive objects and equipment have utilized a shock-absorbing cushion which is placed between the object and the container, along with a separate and independent element, often the cover, which is utilized to provide a waterproof closure. The inclusion of two separate elements can subject the container to improper assembly, the loss of components, and otherwise can result in one of the shock mount or seal elements not being installed or functioning properly in the assembled configuration.
It is thus a purpose of the present invention to provide a container having a combined seal and shock mount assembly in which both functions are combined in a unitary structure.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide such a combined seal and shock mount unit in a unit which is economical to manufacture and convenient to operate.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide a combined seal and shock mount assembly which may be produced with the necessary deflection requirements to be usable in a variety of environments.